talesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Announcement:Policy on Roleplaying
I've been a large roleplayer all my life, and I'm sure people coming here may also want to roleplay, however, so we don't end up like a few other wikias, I'm creating this policy for the sake of all the wikias, yes I did say we'll have fun, but before the fun, there's always a boring lecture to go through. =Characters= On the Wikia I first came from, an event known as the RP Crisis occured, where people started to make OverPowered characters, if you find an OverPowered character, it is important that you report this to me! How do I know if the character is OP? Let me level with you for a second; so, a Veteran Knight and a Beginner Knight starts to battle, who wins? The Veteran Knight, of course, but that DOES NOT mean that he is overpowered, the Beginner Knight obviously wasn't ready to battle a Veteran. So how do you know? Well, think of a Spellsword...Is he stacked on HP but also seems to have high TP? And also has knowledge of devastating spells? Does it seem like he doesn't EVER have to use a Gel? That's what I mean by OverPowered, the character is powerful, yes, but maybe TOO powerful, we shouldn't have Mages with High HP either, they are meant to have low HP, which is why it's the Thief/Warrior/Soldier's job to cover for them so they don't get hurt a lot. The emphasis of having a good character in Tales is TEAMWORK. If they're a good team player, then a team of people are highly powerful team, yet not considered OverPowered because they're all working together. Mainly put, two heads are better than one, have a bud or two of your char tag along with you, PREFERABLY Fanon. Because sometimes if your character is all alone, that does not mean you have to overpower yourself, that means...MAKE MORE CHARACTERS! Or get a friend to travel with! :D Godmodding Oh? Are they evading all of your attacks? Did they suddenly get a powerful artifact as a weapon? That won't do. Tsk tsk, definitely won't do. Godmodding is what started the RP Crisis on the Wikia I came from, and which is why I don't want it to occur here. Or on any of the other places I lead, this wikia is the first of it's kind, if I recall (Mainly saying, perhaps the first Tales of Fanon), and I want us to look GOOD, not BAD, but GOOD, so if you find a Godmodder, report it to me and he'll get a scratch, three scratches mean a ban (For two weeks), then when he returns, two scratches and a ban (For a month), and then one scratch and a ban (For Indefinite time) I will hereby put that Godmodding doesn't make you look good, it just makes you look like a person who ruins the fun of others by trying to make himself look awesome. Alignment Someone randomly attacking you? Well, that may because of your alignment. If you're not part of the Van Eltia Coalition (Which is dominantly Ad Libitum, Brave Vesperia, Shadow Destiny, and a few guildless people, soon enough Solar joins as the only member of the reformed Leviathan's Claw), then what are you doing on it's ship? Well, follow it, wait to stop or start a fight to get other members' attention, as such, people will see what you are capable of and might let you join the coalition. But don't go too far while attacking them! Killing a member may list you as an enemy! For Canon RPing Sigh. Okay, look, this has been the bane of MANY good RPers, it's when people RP as a Canon Character, yet make them so ridiculously out of character, it's not even funny, you need to know the Character's artes, appearance, and above all, fighting style and Personality. I don't care if it's your favorite character, what I do care about, is whether or not you'd be worthy to RP as the character him or her or itself. We want people who actually show that this fanbase is great, not shitty fans who just go off being plain, you know, shitty! And that concludes our lecture.. --Sol